Natasha (Video Game)
Natasha, also known as Maud, is an original character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. She is a member of the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Russia Nothing is known about Natasha's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she is of Russian origin and that she has a brother named Arvo. Post Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known about how she and the Russian group survived two years into the zombie apocalypse, other than that before Arvo met Clementine and Jane, and was robbed by them (Determinant), her group used to camp inside an unfinished house near a lake, which had frozen over by the time her group and Clementine's band of survivors confronted each other. "Amid The Ruins" When Arvo is caught by Jane and Clementine on the observation deck, Clementine searches his bag and finds a stash of medicine. When questioned upon the stash, he claims that his sister, Natasha, was sick and needed the painkillers to help deal with her disease. Later, whilst Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, she comes along with Buricko and Vitali and holds Clementine's group at gunpoint, showing no signs of the sickness Arvo had told Clementine about. She speaks in Russian towards Arvo, seemingly about the situation, and is partially surprised when they discover the group has a baby. She is seen aiming her pistol at Bonnie in particular and slowly circling her. "No Going Back" Natasha is shot off screen in the chest by Kenny.Vitali yells "you've killed Natasha" while yelling at Kenny. Therefore, it is assumed that Kenny is the one who shot her and killed her. Arvo is seen holding her in his arms, and he attempts to perform CPR on her without success. When Kenny grabs Arvo to force Vitali to surrender, Natasha reanimates and tries to attack Clementine, only to be shot in the head by her. A grief-stricken Arvo then struggled out of Kenny's grasp and stumbled to his knees over to her corpse, crying out in despair. Clementine can later discuss with her group about Arvo's sister, mainly about how it was Arvo that had gotten her killed. She can choose to apologize to Arvo about his loss, but he does not accept her sympathy. Death ;Killed By *Kenny (Alive, Off-Screen) Natasha's death happened off-screen, in the gap between the ending of "Amid The Ruins" and the start of "No Going Back". The chain of events that led to her death are never shown, and the one who is responsible for her death is revealed to be Kenny through the the translated dialogue of Vitali when he shouts at Kenny for killing her. *Clementine (Zombified) In the middle of the gunfight between the last members of the Russian Group and Clementine's band of survivors, Natasha reanimates and immediately crawls towards her and the baby, forcing Clementine to shoot her in the head. Her apparent murder devastates her brother, who shouts in despair as he breaks down in tears, not realizing that Natasha had reanimated. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natasha has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Arvo Arvo is Natasha's brother. Given by Arvo's reaction to her death, it can be inferred they had a loving sibling relationship. Upon first meeting Arvo, Clementine and Jane caught him trying to hide a bag full of medicine that he said belonged to his sick sister. However, when Natasha appears near the end of "Amid The Ruins" she displays no obvious signs of a sickness, showing that Arvo most likely lied about what he said to Clementine and Jane, putting his sister above fear of strangers. When the tension between her group and Clementine's group escalates, Natasha is shown to be angry at Arvo, for leading her and the rest of the group to the chaos they are in. After the gun fight ensues, Arvo is devastated by his sister's death. Before being grabbed by Kenny as a bargaining chip to end the madness, Arvo tried to revive his sister by performing CPR, displaying a caring nature and a strong desire to not allow her to die. When Natasha reanimates as a walker and Clementine is forced to shoot her point-blank in the head, Arvo cries out in despair as he breaks down in tears, distraught over her death, and is possibly unaware that she had reanimated before Clementine shot her. Vitali Vitali and Natasha are shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors. When Natasha is shot and killed, presumably by one of Clementine's group members, Vitali is shown to be angry and swears to kill every single one of them as revenge for her death. Buricko Buricko and Natasha are shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors. Natasha challenges him when she realizes that the group they were holding at gunpoint was also armed and that they were outnumbered, but Buricko ignored her protests in his eagerness for battle. He did not express any guilt over her death in the short time before his own demise, although it is possible that he was not aware of her death. Bonnie Bonnie and Natasha are shown to be very distrustful towards each other from the very first time they meet, as they both aimed their guns at each other. Clementine Natasha was extremely hostile to Clementine and her group, going as far as to hold them at gunpoint because Jane had either threatened or robbed her younger brother (Determinant). Clementine had no qualms about shooting a zombified Natasha when she attempted to bite her, although she did give Arvo an apologetic glance over her death. She later has the option to attempt to talk to Arvo about it, but he does not accept her sympathy. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" (Zombified) Trivia *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *In an earlier version of "Amid The Ruins", Natasha first appeared with two pistols, but in the next scene, was only carrying one. This was a bug and was fixed soon after the episode's release. *Before the release of "No Going Back", Natasha was possibly named "Maud". This is suggested by the game files for her character model referring to her as "Maud". **This makes her the second character to have his/her name changed following his/her first appearance. The first is the stranger, who was originally named "Campman". **However in Definite Series 3D Viewer, her name is listed as "Maud".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HFhtY-35Gs *In "Amid The Ruins", Arvo claims that Natasha needs medicine suggesting that she's ill or that she has a medical condition. The authenticity of this claim is never revealed, though according to unused audio clips translated from Russian, she did have a disease like Arvo had claimed, known as sickle cell anemia. *Natasha is the only character who dies during the initial barrage of bullets at the end of "Amid The Ruins". *Natasha is the only member of the Russian Group to reanimate after her death. *In the Collection version of "Amid The Ruins", Natasha's line "Are you out of your mind? What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to get us all killed with your idiotic posturing! Hey! You! Don't point that thing at me!" can be heard spoken in English rather than in Russian. **This line can also, much more faintly, be heard in English in the original version of "Amid The Ruins" as well, making her the only member of the Russian Group aside from Arvo to speak a line in English during that episode, and making Buricko the only member of the Russian Group not to have a line in English, although Buricko's first few lines have an English subtitle as opposed to "" (Determinant). References Category:Video Game Category:Russian Group Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Antagonists Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Undeads Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Bandits